


Bliss

by groupdad



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groupdad/pseuds/groupdad
Summary: Iwaizumis in love with his childhood best friend, but knows for a fact their relationship is strictly platonic. 
~Oneshot for the soul





	

Chocolates & scary movies

 

How do I start this off without it sounding like some typical teen romance movie. Introductions are lame and I'm definitely not going to name off the list of reasons why I love my crush. No, I'm really not one for lovey dovey clichés, my style tends to be alot more blunt.  
So to cut to the chase, I have a huge crush on Oikawa Tooru, for quite some time now. Yet I feel as if i've always subconsciously been in love with him. Sure he can be a pain in the ass, with his ego through the roof and all. But there's this completely different side to him, one that he only allows his childhood best friend to see, count me lucky.

Though that's what makes it so difficult, are relationship can only be a friendship. I mean come on it be weird to come out to your best friend and say, "Hey, I know this might catch you off guard, but I'm in love with you. " Sheesh.  
Yet there's always been this small sliver of hope that maybe he'd understand and maybe even feel the same way. Though, no matter how much I wish, i'll be fine with where I stand, right by his side, watching out for his dumbass. 

~~~

"Hey Trashykawa, is your mom gonna be home tonight?" I stuffed my hands into my front pockets as we walked, the two of us taking the same route we always take on our way home from school. Lets hope not, I would like to spend time with you. I thought.

"Why are you so mean Iwa-chan, can't you call me anything nicer?" Oikawa skipped a few steps in front, turning around, now walking backwards. 

"Fine. Crappykawa, is your mom gonna be home tonight?" A small pout formed as he turned to face forward. Adorable.

"Last time I checked she had to stay late tonight for work, why? You planning some-thing?" He singsonged the last part, leaning in and wiggling his eyebrows, this ass, is he trying to egg me on?

"Why don't we watch a movie, it be your turn to pick." Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, I prayed to myself. 

"Why not? The more time spent with you the better." He nonchalantly replied. I breathed out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding, "Ok just don't pick one of your shitty alien ones, we've seen all of them." I smirked. 

"Iwa-chan you're sooo mean." He spoke again whilst making tge same face as before, if only he knew that that facial expression made me want to kiss every inch of his face. We both walked to his place, with Oikawa questioning my flourished face the entire time. 

~~~

"Ok we have our pj's on, popcorn, soda, blankets and pillows, what else are we missing?" Oikawa thought out loud, using his fingers as a checklist.  
"Maybe your ego?" The look he gave was priceless, a mix between hurt and i'm so done with your shit. I couldn't help but giggle. 

"Oh! The main event, the movie!" Tooru then ran to the little bin of movies we've slowly built up through the years. He began to take out certain stacks, ones for romance, aliens, ghost stories, and of course my own personal favorite Godzilla.

"Hurry up or I'm gonna fall asleep, what are you even looking for anyway?" My suspicion was raised when he pulled out the stack for horror, Oikawa doesn't like horror? In fact he hates it and freaks out whenever I try to recommend one.  
"Here lets watch this one." He held up the CD case so I could read it clearly. "Women in black? You sure?" I gave him a questionable look, which he seemed to just brush off. "Well if you don't want to watch the movie I chose, then we can just go to bed." Mere child's play, what was he getting at?  
Even then I couldn't lose a chance like this, to not only be close with him, but to see Oikawa shit his pants. I chuckled at the thought, tonight was gonna be a great night.  
"Okay then I'm fine with whatever you want to put on." I stuffed the CD into the bluray and sat back, pulling the blanket over my lap and grabbing the popcorn. 

"Um, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked figiting with his fingers.  
"Hmm?" Why was he so adorable at the worse if times.  
"Well, just, don't laugh when I get scared okay?" A rare moment of sincerity, a side he rarely shared and I knew better than to make fun of. "I promise I won't laugh." 

"Okay. You're the best." He turned back towards the screen that just finished showing the beginning title, all signs of anxiety gone. But who could resist a moment like this, "But don't be afraid to grab on if you need extra protection." I smirked and he smacked me. 

~~~

Overall it was a rather boring movie. No doubt the plot was good and so was the acting. But the jumpscares, were little next to nothing compared to what I've seen before. For Oikawa though, he ended up clinging to me within the first twenty minutes of the movie. Not that I minded, yet, just the mere presence of him sent hot flares throughout my body. For once I wasn't able to focus on what was in front of me but what was right next to me.  
His ragged breathing, the way his face contorted whenever something was about to happen. And the real kicker was when he hid his face into the crook of my neck.  
When had I become so aware of these feelings? They were never something I'd let take over so easily. Though if I had to describe this feeling, i'd say it reminded me of a poem I read in school once, that love doesn't fade away, but gets stronger with time. 

Yep, I was overall screwed.

By the end of the credits Oikawa had made himself completely comfortable on me. His head on my shoulder, his legs on top of mine, and his arms laced around my waist. I wouldn't have minded staying that way all night if it weren't for my right ass cheek being asleep and it almost being eleven o'clock at night, I needed to get home. So ever so softly, I tried to wake him up, "Hey, hey, Oikawa."  
Nothing but a small mumble left his soft lips. I sighed its gonna be one of those nights. Basically prying the little monkey off of me, I stood up shaking out my right leg and proceeded to lift him up onto his bed. I set him down softly but his arms refused to let go of my neck, great, clingy much you shithead. Yet it's what he said next that caught me off gaurd. 

"Iwa-chaaan, sleep with meee." Now I know it wasn't directed towards me in any other way besides he just didn't want me to leave, but that didn't stop certain thoughts from popping up. "Pleasee?" He opened his eyes slightly, puckering out his bottem lip. This little fuckers awake?!  
Before I was given anytime to react, he pulled me down next to him. Readjusting to where we both fit like two pieces of a really odd puzzle. Oikawa nuzzled up into me, his face at the base of my neck once again, his legs intertwining with mine and my heart beating so fast I think it could burst. 

"Your face his red you know, I wonder why that is." Oikawa dug his face even further into my neck, making the area burn like lava. This cocky son of a bit-  
"I like you Iwa-chan." He planted a few small kisses. Then it was silent, the only sounds were his soft breathing and my erratic heartbeat. Whaaat?!! I was too shocked to move.

That night was spent curled up with my best friend, me mesmerizing every godlike detail of his and analyzing the situation I was put in. 

~~~

The next morning was even more awkward. Usually when we slept over at each others house's we were able to dance around each other easily, but this morning I was being oddly clumsy. I either kept forgetting something (like my pants) or running into Oikawa whilst in the kitchen or bathroom. All of this resorted to him giggling at every mishap I made. "It seems like someone is having a rough morning today?" He teased, as he came up behind me while I made breakfast. His breathe icy hot against my skin, causing me to lose focus and burn the bacon. He was enjoying this, this sadistic asshole was bathing in all his glory. 

That's how the rest of the day was spent as well, him making a move that caused me to get all flustered and screw up whatever I was doing. What was worse was when Hanamaki and Mattsun seemed to notice. Asking at the end of volleyball practice if something happened between us,  
"Did you guys get together or something?" they asked. Of course my response was no, Oikawa just didn't see me like that.

~~~

And here we were again, right where we started. Walking home from school, but today was oddly silent. No harsh name calling or egotistical remarks, just eerie silence. Then Oikawa stopped walking, the tension increasing around us. Something was chewing at his mind, I knew that, but I had to let it come out of him on his own accord. So who knows how long we stood there before he finally fessed up. 

"Iwaizumi?" Oikawa spoke chewing on his bottom lip. Oh no this can't be good, "Spit it out Oikawa, whats up?" A few more moments of hesitation before he looked at me with an almost hurt look in his eyes, "Why did you tell them we aren't dating?" Oh? Still puzzled I replied,  
"Well because we aren't dating, what kind of question is that?" His lower lip began to tremble, oh god what did I do?

"Wow, for such a smart guy you can be super dense sometimes. Don't you get it? I've been dropping hints for awhile now, last night should've given it away." I was more confused than ever, what was he talking about? I let what he just said sink in, but even though I'd hate to admit it I was still so lost.  
"I, don't know what you're getting at Oikawa." Tooru sighed, "I like you, you idiot. Like in a boyfriend and boyfriend type of way." His cheeks became florid and he began to fiddle with his fingers more anxiously.  
Then it clicked, the past week, last night, this morning. He was flirting with me. This whole time, I was so caught up with him not liking me that I was oblivious to all the hints he was giving me. 

Then it hit me, my childhood best friend, whom I have a crush on, likes me back.  
Oh if there was ever a word to describe how happy I felt at that realization.  
There was nothing I could say, so for once I let my emotions take over. Dropping my stuff I closed the distance between us. My hands resting on his waist, his hands under my chin. Of course with him being a tiny bit taller I had to stand on my tippy toes, but I didn't mind. I was kissing him and it was real.  
Not some sort of messed up delusion and he tasted sweet, his soft lips dancing across mine.

Yet bliss is always short lived, our lips parted and our foreheads met. "It took you long enough Iwa-chan, i've only been waiting for forever." He smirked, but for once I didn't have the voice in me to make a comeback. So instead I picked up my stuff and took a hold of his hand, bringing it up too my lips. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Even though it was quite obvious what the answer was, I stilled wanted to hear him say it, to know this was real.

"Yes."

My heart skipping a beat at the sound of his voice. 

We walked home that day, hand in hand. We watched a movie and spent the entire time tangled up in each other.

~~~

Love can be blissful, like chocolate to a small child. Just a small taste and your entire world can change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading and leaving kudos on my last two oneshots. It means alot to know you guys are enjoying what I produce. I'll continue to post oneshots but I'm currently working on a story so stay tuned. :^}


End file.
